


Draco Malfoy and the Seven Years of Potter

by shippingeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Headcanon, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Third Person Limited, Pining Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Pride, background Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle - Freeform, one sided Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeyes/pseuds/shippingeyes
Summary: Essentially a story about Draco Malfoy's perspective on the seven years at Hogwarts and his growing crush on a certain Boy Who Lived.





	Draco Malfoy and the Seven Years of Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, just want to clarify a few quick things about this fic before we get started  
\- My intention in this fic is not to make Draco or any other of the negatively portrayed Slytherin kids in Harry's year come off as saints, they're still kind of mean as they are in canon BUT I do want to humanise them and make them likeable as they've undeniably have been portrayed so terribly due to Harry's bias.  
\- This is not really a redemption fic for Draco, at least the whole fic isn't, rather it's to delve into my own (and other's) headcanon for Draco insight and both explore his growth as a kid who grew up with a dangerous upbringing and all the other complicated things involved in his life.  
\- I know by the tags it sounds like I'm doing Pansy dirty by doing a one-sided Pansy/Draco relationship, but I really do want to explore her character as Draco's good friend and someone who also has feelings for him
> 
> That is all, please enjoy the fic.

‘Look at this book list Narcissa,’ Lucius condemned as the Malfoy family were walking along Diagon Alley on a warm summer day in late July. His son, Draco started Hogwarts in September for his first year and he needed to pick up his things in preparation. While Draco was a little nervous for his first day, his father was obviously annoyed over where his son will be studying,  
‘Not a single one of these books will do the boy any-’  
‘Lucius,’ Narcissa interrupted, ‘You know what kind of things Hogwarts teaches their students, you and I have both been there ourselves.’  
‘All I’m saying is that I still think Durmstrang would’ve been a better place for Draco.’ Lucius said quietly enough for only the family to hear.  
‘Oh, but I don’t want my darling Draco to be so far away from home.’ Narcissa said whilst looking down, giving her son an affectionate look to which he responded with a light smile.  
‘I know.’ Lucius responded, a tone of defeat in his voice. The family stopped in front of “Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions”.  
Lucius looked at the list with disdain, ‘We just need to get his robes, books and wand.’ He looked at his wife and son, ‘I’ll just be next door to go buy these books.’  
Lucius left the rest of the family alone, leaving them to continue the rest of their shopping. Narcissa turned to her son, ‘Draco, I’ll be up the street to look at some wands. Will you be okay to get your robes on your own?’  
Draco nodded, ‘Yes, mother.’ He gave her a small smile to which she smiled back and then left. Draco walked inside and was approached by a stubby witch, ‘Hogwarts, dear?’ Draco nodded in response and she guided him to the back of the shop.  
As the witch was adjusting his robes, Draco couldn’t help but think about how boring this all was and how much he would love to go look at the brooms, ‘it’s a shame first years can’t bring their own brooms’ Draco thought to himself, he would’ve got his father to buy him the new Nimbus 2000.  
The sound of the door opened, Madam Malkin left Draco alone briefly, he heard her say, ‘Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.’  
Draco turned around to see a small boy who looks about his age. Draco has never seen anyone look so untidy, he had messy, dark hair, he wore glasses and his clothes were shabby and obviously far too big for such a scrawny boy. But his green eyes were by far the boy’s most distinguishable features and Draco couldn’t help but think that this boy looked… well, interesting,  
‘Hello.’ Draco greeted, ‘Hogwarts, too?’  
‘Yes.’ The boy responded. The boy stood next to him, Draco couldn’t help but want to talk more to this boy. ‘What to say? What to say?’ Draco pondered until he decided to talk about what he plans to do in hopes it’ll lead somewhere,  
‘My father’s next door buying my books and mother’s up in the street looking at wands. Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why first years can’t have their own, I think I’ll bully father into getting me one and I’ll smuggle it in somehow.’ The boy wasn’t responding, rather looking slightly away from him. ‘Perhaps that wasn’t a good enough conversation starter’ Draco was still persistent to talk to him more,  
‘Have you got your own broom?’ Draco asked,  
‘No.’ The boy responded,  
‘Play Quidditch at all?’ Draco asked. ‘No.’ The boy replied,  
‘I do – Father says it’s a crime if I’m not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree.’ Draco was hoping talking about Quidditch would allow him to get more of a response from the boy, but he was still receiving short, if not, no answers at all,  
‘Know what house you’ll be in yet?’ Draco asked. Perhaps talking about Hogwarts houses should allow more conversation; most wizarding families that have attended Hogwarts have mentioned the house system, Draco’s parents both talked about how they were both sorted into Slytherin and his father has especially talked lowly of a house called Hufflepuff. The boy, however, only responded again with a, ‘No.’  
‘Well, no one really knows until they get there do they,’ Draco tried to be a little reassuring but surely this boy should’ve had an idea what house he’d be in, don’t all families talk about houses?  
‘but I know I’ll be in Slytherin,’ Draco continued, ‘All our family have been’ Draco then thought of all the things his father has said about the other houses, ‘Imagine being in Hufflepuff I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?’  
‘Mmm.’ The boy responded, Draco wondered if perhaps the boy’s parents or at least one of them were in Hufflepuff, if so Draco unintentionally insulted the boy’s family. Draco shook off the thought wanting to believe this interesting looking boy was perhaps a Slytherin like his family and eventually him. Anyway, it was quite hurtful that Draco wasn’t receiving much of a response from the boy, ‘Maybe he isn’t much of a talker?’ As Draco looked at the boy’s direction he spotted a giant man with bushy, dark hair and a large beard grinning, whilst holding two ice creams staring into the shop.  
‘I say, look at that man!’ Draco nodded towards the man, the boy turned around to look at the giant man.  
‘That’s Hagrid.’ The boy responded a little more enthusiastically then before, ‘He works at Hogwarts.’  
‘Oh.’ Draco responded, feeling a little pleased that he and the boy are now holding a conversation, ‘I’ve heard of him. He’s sort of a servant, isn’t he?’  
‘He’s the gamekeeper.’ The boy said to Draco, sounding as though Draco had said something offensive, but Draco didn’t really understand what he could’ve said to spark that sort of reaction.  
‘Yes, exactly. I heard he’s a sort of savage – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed.’  
‘I think he’s brilliant.’ Said the boy rather coldly. Draco felt a little hurt by the boy’s tone of voice,  
‘Do you? Why, is he with you? Where are your parents?’ Draco asked.  
The boy responded bluntly, ‘They’re dead.’ ‘Oh, sorry.’ Draco was aware of how insincere he sounded but the boy was so frank that it caught Draco off guard and made him feel uncomfortable,  
‘But they were our kind, weren’t they?’ Draco asked, hoping the boy was perhaps a pureblood wizard like him,  
‘They were a witch and wizard, if that’s what you mean.’ The boy answered. Draco felt some relief knowing this boy wasn’t some muggle-born. His father has always said that muggles and muggle-borns were inferior after all.  
‘I really don’t think they should let the other sort in, do you? They’re just not the same, they’ve never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What’s your surname, anyway?’  
The witch working on his robes said, ‘That’s you done, my dear.’ And without answering Draco’s question, the boy hopped off the footstool,  
‘Well, I’ll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose.’ Draco said to the boy as he left. The boy didn’t say anything but a part of Draco was still interested to know this boy.  
  
  
A month went by since Draco met the shabby yet intriguing boy at Diagon Alley and today is his first day at Hogwarts. His parents came with him to see him off at Platform 9 ¾. They already placed his things in a compartment on the train. Draco was waiting outside with them, he was looking around the crowd of children to find Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the children of his father’s former death eater comrades, but Draco also had his eyes out for the boy he met in Diagon Alley, Draco was sure the boy should recognize him too as Draco believed he would’ve made a great impression on the boy, even if the boy wasn’t responsive to him.  
‘Draco,’ His father bent down to Draco’s level and spoke lowly, ‘You remember the famous boy, Harry Potter?’  
‘Yes, father.’ Draco responded matching his father’s tone,  
‘I believe he will be attending Hogwarts in your year,’ Lucius continued still keeping his voice down, ‘I want you to befriend him.’  
‘But father,’ Draco questioned, ‘didn’t he defeat the Dark Lord?’  
Lucius immediately hushed Draco, glaring at him. Draco realized his carelessness for mentioning the Dark Lord and felt guilty as his father had done what he can to clear his name as a Death Eater.  
His father continued, whispering to his son, ‘Yes, but I believe it is quite possible that the Potter boy is a dark wizard, perhaps a greater wizard than the Dark Lord himself.’  
There was a pause before his father stood up, ‘Do you understand, Draco?’  
‘Yes, father.’ Draco responded.  
Narcissa bent down to her son’s level, ‘Be sure to write to your father and I when you arrive and stay in contact. I will be sending you sweets from home.’  
‘Yes, mother.’ Draco responded. Narcissa held her son tightly then kissed his cheek; she stood up and joined her husband. Draco still saw no sign of Crabbe and Goyle (or even the boy) and decided to leave,  
‘See you during Christmas break.’ Narcissa called out as Draco waved goodbye, separating from his parents to board the train.  
Draco entered his compartment and saw Crabbe and Goyle already sitting down.  
‘There you are!’ Draco called out to them, they two both turned to Draco both a little startled,  
‘I’ve been looking around for you both, and you didn’t even wait for me!’ Draco continued.  
‘Sorry, Malfoy,’ said Crabbe,  
‘We both noticed your cart so we figured you were probably going to be in here,’ explained Goyle,  
‘I’m impressed, that’s the sharpest thought either of you have ever had.’ Draco said harshly which the other two boys ignored.  
Crabbe and Goyle were both larger than Draco and quite frankly, neither were very bright. But nevertheless, both were good enough company and having them around was rather convenient for Draco.  
There was a knock on the door and a round faced boy who looked miserable had opened it.  
‘Sorry, have you seen a toad at all?’ He asked.  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all shook their heads coldly towards the boy. The boy looked down noticing the unwelcoming aura the three other boys delivered and he closed the door behind him.  
‘I guess you two aren’t the thickest ones here.’ Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle. They both snickered, not really acknowledging the slight insult from Draco. Draco then remembered his father mentioning Harry Potter possibly attending Hogwarts this year.  
‘Did you hear?’ Draco asked, both Crabbe and Goyle looked completely oblivious to what Draco was talking about, so Draco continued, ‘The famous Harry Potter might be attending Hogwarts this year. Father told me to be sure to befriend him as he might be a dark wizard.’  
‘We might’ve actually seen him.’ Said Crabbe, ‘Goyle and I saw a boy with a lightning scar walk down the train, we even heard some other people talk about him as they walked past.’  
Draco heart skipped a beat; this was finally an opportunity for him to meet a boy that’s so famous. His father will be so proud if he befriended him. Draco opened his compartment door,  
‘Let’s go!’ Draco demanded both Crabbe and Goyle, ‘Lead the way, we have to greet him.’  
Crabbe and Goyle stood up and walked along the train and Draco followed. Draco was thrilled with the idea of meeting Potter, just the thought of accompanying the famous Boy Who Lived. His father said it’s likely that Potter is a dark wizard which made Draco furthermore keen to meet him. His father will be pleased; his mother will be overjoyed to hear that Draco made friends with Harry Potter; he could just imagine writing his first letter home already. As the three were walking down the train, from left to right he heard people talking about the same topic,  
‘Did you hear? Harry Potter is on this train?’  
‘Harry Potter? Attending Hogwarts this year?!’  
‘I saw him in that compartment.’  
‘I wonder what he’s like?’  
‘That compartment.’  
The gossip Draco was hearing only heightened his anticipation to come face-to-face with Harry Potter, it felt somewhat like a dream. Crabbe and Goyle came to a halt and opened a compartment door near the end of the train and to Draco’s surprise, he saw none other than the boy he met at Diagon Alley.  
‘Is it true?’ Draco asked the boy, ‘They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter’s in this compartment. So it’s you, is it?’  
‘Yes,’ the boy responded. For Draco it felt like fate for the boy from Diagon Alley and Harry Potter himself to be the same person, he knew there must’ve been a reason why he found him so interesting. He noticed Potter to be looking at Crabbe and Goyle who didn’t seem to bother introducing themselves, ‘shame on those two!’ Draco thought.  
‘Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,’ Draco felt he had to introduce them but wanted to get to his own introduction quickly, ‘And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.’  
A snigger was ensued, Draco looked at the recipient who he didn’t even notice till now, the boy had red hair and freckles, immediately Draco realized that he was a Weasley, a poor, blood-traitor family, and Draco found it rather insulting to be laughed at by a Weasley,  
‘Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys had red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford,’  
Draco turned back to continue talking to Potter after being rudely interrupted by a Weasley, ‘You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.’  
Draco held out his hand, feeling as though he had his heart in his sleeves ready to become a good friend of Potter’s, perhaps even best friends. Draco was still holding out his hands waiting for another hand to reach his, but Potter wasn’t taking it,  
  
‘I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! The second chapter should come out soon! All feedback is welcomed :)


End file.
